


Studying attempt

by Public_Ray



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Crack, Gen, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Public_Ray/pseuds/Public_Ray
Summary: Yukio forces Rin to study using...questionable methods.Rin does his best, kinda.
Relationships: Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Studying attempt

It’s so boring he could die. Yukio was ‘motivating’ him(by pointing a gun at him, again)to study, and frankly, it was starting to tire him out. He started 2 minutes ago but it felt like eternity.  
If he sighed or made any noise of complaint, Yukio would press the gun to the back of his head so hard it hurt. 

Soon, one of these days, Rin would get back at his stupid brother. Stupid and annoying.

Ah, his eyes are starting to burn.

“Yukio! Can we take a break?”

“No, we’ve barely even started, you haven’t even read this paragraph and it’s been 5 minutes .”

Rin groaned and Yukio continued ‘motivating’ him, seriously, who points a gun at their beloved brother?

His eyes wandered outside and saw a squirrel climb up a tree too. Briefly, he wondered what his life would be like if he’d been born a squirrel. Was it just about eating nuts or something? or do squirrels have a deeper meaning? What if he could turn to one just like Mephisto could turn into a stupid dog-.

“Ow! Okay! Sorry!” Rin looked down at the book he was reading. ‘What even is this?’ 

How is any of this supposed to help him in life? Why does he need to know how a flower grows? Will it save his life? Maybe. Shiemi’s familiar is part flower, right? And apparently, it can grow. 

Maybe this IS important. Important enough to save lives but not important enough to be interesting. Perhaps if they were taught how to become a flower it would become interesting. 

Shiemi loves flowers. If he becomes a flower, would she love him?

“hmmmOuch! Come on!” 

“Lose focus one more time and I won’t hesitate, brother dearest.” Oh, there he goes again, threatening his brother like it's a normal thing in Japan. It isn’t. Is it? Rin wouldn’t know, he doesn’t read about that stuff. It doesn’t sound normal.

Yukio is looking at him through the window's reflection. Crap. How does he even know when Rin isn’t paying attention? A wizard? No, no...Yukio must be a witch. 

The thought that Yukio must be a witch made him gasp and turn around to face his brother. 

“Yukio! It’s okay! I won’t tell anyone!”

“What”

“You being a witch will forever be a secret between us, I swear.”

His brother stared at him with narrowed eyes before promptly aiming his gun at Rin.

“I think you deserve a break after all.”

Birds flew away from the trees after hearing a gunshot.


End file.
